Romeo y Julieta
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: “¿Te has fijado que nuestras iníciales son las mismas que Romeo y Julieta?” Y me mira fijamente. “Yo no moriría por ti”, le hago ver y se hace un silencio. “No, Rose, soy yo quien muere sin ti” Me responde.


**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

**SUMMARY: **"¿Te has fijado que nuestras iníciales son las mismas que Romeo y Julieta?" Y me mira fijamente. "Yo no moriría por ti", le hago ver y se hace un silencio. "No, Rose, soy yo quien muere sin ti" Me responde.

**DICLAIMER: **Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los pido prestados un rato. Los lyrics son de Dire Straits, la canción "Romeo and Juliet".

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
I said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die_

RPov.

Mi familia sabia que no era normal que yo saliera a cazar sola. Mis compañeros habituales eran Emmett, por supuesto, y Jasper, pero esta vez no se los había pedido. Mi excusa fue que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, mientras le dirigía una clara mirada a Edward. Si quería pensar en privado debía estar muy lejos, si quería hacerlo a gusto debía hacerlo sola. Así que no hubo objeción.

- Te espero, nena – me dijo Emmett al despedirse en un tono melancólico que hacia pensar que me ausentaría por semanas. De todas maneras no podía reprochárselo; era tan difícil estar separados…

- Ten cuidado, Rose – Jasper y Carlisle me esperaban en la puerta. Quien me advirtió fue mi hermano – Los perros están al acecho. No te acerques demasiado a la línea divisora.

Carlisle asintió a lo dicho por Jasper, y me colocó una mano en el hombro cuando pasé junto a él mientras me dirigía una sonrisa que no respondí. Odiaba enojarme con Carlisle, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para hacerle ver que la situación entre Edward y su humana me tenía harta. Mi padre no dijo nada, aún así. Él entendía, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, y eso me frustraba más.

Salí corriendo al segundo y no he parado desde entonces. No es que haya ido muy lejos, más bien he estado dando vueltas alrededor del bosque. Esperando.

El sol esta por ocultarse, y solo entonces me detengo en un claro que conozco bastante bien. Me recargó en el tronco de un árbol y esperó un poco más. El sol ya casi no se ve.

Entonces llega él.

Primero en cuatro patas y apenas alcanza a reconocerme, se transforma mostrándome toda su anatomía humana y masculina. No me sorprendo, ni siquiera volteó el rostro como una señorita respetable habría hecho. El se ríe mientras toma el short que lleva amarrado a su pierna y se lo coloca.

-No veo que se te hace tan divertido – Odio que ría. Es cuando más puedo sentir su humanidad, su esencia se hace más irresistible y más recuerdo que tan mal está esta situación. Pero también se me hace más difícil acabarla.

- Tu indiferencia, o al menos la que pretendes aparentar – responde acercándose hacia donde estoy y sentándose a mis pies. Tonto él, que necesita descansar – al menos será eso o que ya estas tan acostumbrada a verme…

- Jamás me acostumbraría a nada de ti, perro – aclaró tajantemente. Es mejor que el chico vaya despertando del sueño que le he regalado de mi pesadilla.

Jacob Black se levanta en esos momentos y sin anticipación, me toma entre sus brazos de los cuales puedo liberarme fácilmente pero no lo hago, me atrapa con sus labios y yo no me resisto. Se que puedo – peor aún, sé que debería – pero no es lo que deseo. Me gustan esos brazos, esos labios y ese cuerpo tan cercano al mío. Frio y calor. Oscuridad y Luz. Demasiado tentador.

- Soy un vampiro, Jacob – le recuerdo con la vaga esperanza de que sea él quien rompa ese contacto contra el que yo no puedo luchar.

- Muérdeme entonces, Rose – me responde mientras me aprisiona más contra el tronco del árbol.

Y yo le escucho. Devuelvo el beso con la misma pasión, acaricio el cuerpo sin pudor y me dejo llevar. Decido entonces que no existe nada, que hemos abandonado esta realidad y que nada más me importa. Emmett no esta – no existe – y no ve, por lo cual no hace daño. No ahí Edward, y por la forma en que Jacob me estruja contra él, sé que para él tampoco ahí una Bella. Es perfecto. Él, yo, y el vacio. Perfecto.

Pero todo se acaba sin que el tiempo haya transcurrido por mi mente, y estoy en el suelo, entre el pasto, ramas y hojas secas. Jacob sigue ahí por que soy capaz de escuchar su corazón latir y sentir una mano de él alrededor de mi cintura. El no me ve abrir los ojos y entonces lo descubro haciendo dibujos en la tierra.

- ¿Sabes que nuestras iníciales son las mismas que Romeo y Julieta, Rose? – me dice, conectando su mirada con la mia, mirandome con fijeza, cuando me asomó y veo un corazón con las letras RJ dentro de él.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿La novela de Shakespeare? – preguntó recordando los libros que he leído, las obras que he presenciado y las películas que he visto, siempre con la misma trama: dos jóvenes enamorados cuyas familias se oponen a su relación, y el desenlace trágico de sus muertes. Como el muere al creerla muerta, y como ella muere al verlo muerto.

– Yo no soy un Romeo, Jacob – es entonces cuando el voltea a verme y hago una pausa – Yo no moriría por ti – le hago ver.

Ante mi respuesta se hace un silencio, y algo pasa por sus ojos, tan rápido que no logro descifrar que es. ¿Tristeza, enojo, decepción, burla? Lo único que supe después fue como me acercó más a su cuerpo y me habló al oído.

- Pero yo si soy Julieta, Rose. Soy yo quien muere sin ti – y como si fuera un juramento, lo sella besando mis labios fríos, tomándolos con los suyos que están llenos de un calor que no me pueden transmitir.

Se separa una vez más y es cuando yo sé que todo debe terminar. Creó que el también lo sabe, por el modo que siento su mirada mientras me levanto y arreglo, la manera lenta en que él se pone de pie también. Volteó a verle, decidida a salir de esa realidad adictiva, de volver a mi propia dimensión, donde Emmett me espera y yo anhelo regresar a él.

- Realmente moriré si me dejas - me dice al notar mis intenciones, alzando un brazo para atrapar el mío pero se lo impido.

- Matar esta en mi naturaleza, Jake – le recuerdo y sin más me marchó utilizando toda mi velocidad. Corro más lejos, hacia las montañas, a cazar a mi segunda victima. La primera sé que sigue donde la deje desangrándose de la herida mortal que le cause en el corazón.

El sol sale nuevamente, y mi sed esta saciada, pero aun no vuelvo a mi hogar. No quiero que mi familia se enteré porque quise cazar a solas.

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet? _

**&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Que este llena de bendiciones, amor y que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de las personas que aman.


End file.
